Portable boats are popular with, for example, sportsmen and the like. Many such boats are relatively inexpensive and easily transportable, which contribute to their affordability and convenience. Such boats come in a wide range of configurations.
One popular configuration is a rigid boat that includes, for example, a pointed hull having a planar transom or a double-ended hull. Such rigid boats can be fabricated from a range of known materials, for example, polypropylene, aluminum, wood, fiberglass, and the like. Often, such rigid boats include a number of traverse seats.
Another popular configuration is a collapsible boat. Exemplary collapsible boats are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,009; 4,660,499; and 5,524,570. Many existing collapsible boats are light enough to be carried by a single person when collapsed.
Another popular configuration is an inflatable boat. Existing inflatable boats have inflatable side members and seats disposed between the inflatable side members.
Because of the continuing need for portable boats, improvements are always sought. Thus, there is believed to be a need for portable boats with enhanced features.